


Mind of a Child

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post Verdant Wind Route, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Lorenz finds out that Claude and Byleth's daughter has quite the... interesting imagination.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Mind of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feliannie Server's Weekly Drabble Challenge. Prompt was: Childhood
> 
> This is an idea I've had in my head for a while and I hope it amuses someone as much it does me.

If someone had told Lorenz Hellman Gloucester over a decade ago that he would happily accept the title of Honorary Uncle to Claude Von Riegan’s children, well he would have been insulted at such an idea.

Yet here he was being dragged down the halls of the Almyran Royal Palace by Claude and Byleth’s firstborn, Sahar. 

Funny how time can change so much.

While he was here to discuss trading agreements with Claude and Byleth, Lorenz couldn’t help but indulge the six-year-old girl when she begged him to follow her to the children’s playroom while her parents prepared for their meeting.

“We’re almost there, Uncle Lorenz!”

“You still have not told me what it is you wished to show me.”

“That would ruin the surprise!”

Soon enough, the two arrived, nodding to the guards stationed outside the room before entering. Right away Lorenz noticed the toy tea set on a small table with several toys and stuffed animals seated.

“Do you like it? It’s just like yours!”

“Yes, I can see that you are a lady of proper taste.”

“Would you like to try my tea?”

“I would be honored, Your Highness.”

Then from the corner of his eye, Lorenz noticed a doll on the floor, surrounded by a messy circle of blocks.

“Although… it seems that you are missing a guest. It would be rude for us to start without them...”

Lorenz walked towards the doll but as he picked it up, Sahar shouted.

“NO! The prisoner must serve her sentence!”

Lorenz stared at the young Princess glaring at him until he finally put the doll back where it was.

“Thank you, Uncle Lorenz. Lady Daisy can not be trusted ”

“...If you do not mind my asking, Sahar, why… Lady Daisy is not to be trusted?”

Sahar gave Lorenz the most serious grave expression a six-year-old child could give.

“She tried to poison me and my other guests! If it were not for General Stuffy's quick thinking, who knows what would happen to Almyra!?”

* * *

“...Are you two aware of the… types of situations your daughter has been imagining during her playtime?”

Byleth and Claude looked at Lorenz as if he was merely speaking about the weather.

“Is there a problem?” asked Byleth

Did they truly not see the issue at hand!?

“You honestly see no problem with a six-year-old child imagining poison attempts and imprisoning would-be assassins?!”

The King and Queen glanced at each other then shook their heads.

WERE THEY SERIOUS!?

Immediately noticing Lorenz’s incredulous expression, Claude spoke up.

“Lorenz, By and I didn’t exactly have normal childhoods to compare. By the time I was Sahar’s age, I survived… I think seven poison attempts… or maybe it was eight. They all sort of blend together.”

“And I was raised by my father amongst a company of mercs. I learned about five different drinking songs by the time I was ten. Now I seem to recall you did not come all the way here to Almyra to discuss our daughter’s imagination.”

“...I… I… y-yes. We should… on to business then.” 

Yes… to business… Although with that said, Lorenz did file away a mental note to himself to keep an eye on Sahar and make sure her pretend play didn’t go in too morbid a direction if she wanted to play with his children.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
